


Softly, With His Song

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musicians, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Country!Star Caroline, F/M, Musican Rivelry AU, Rock!Star Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline Forbes was Country Music's newest darling. Klaus Mikaelson was Rock N'Roll's bad boy. The sparks between them were as unexpected as the clashes of tempers are not. All it takes is one night, for everything to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candycolamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/gifts).



> There are three mini-drabbles and then a longer drabble.

** **

 

**I was anonymously prompted on tumblr: Country singer!Caroline and rock star!Klaus' agents (Katherine and Stefan) force them to collaborate.**

“See sweetheart, I don’t think the problem is that you don’t like me.”

Caroline lifted her chin and didn’t back down as Klaus Mikaelson prowled into her personal space. She cursed that someone so arrogant could have his voice - sin and smoke, so much bloody temptation.

“Oh, really?” She smiled at him, sweet and dripping sugar, letting her drawl fill the spaces between them. The British rocker laughed lowly and tugged a curl. “Do enlighten me.”

“I think the real problem is you like me too much.”

“Your arrogance is just amazing,” Caroline breathed, eyes rolling as she swatted away his hand. “I don’t care if this is a contract obligation, I’ll take the hit.”

His gaze glittered, hotly demanding. “I don’t believe you.”

“That I want to strangle you with you guitar strap?”

A curling smile and dimples. “That I don’t turn you on. That this collaboration doesn’t make you hot and that you aren’t crawling out of your skin for me the way I am for you.”

“Seriously?”

Klaus’ breath mingled with hers. “Prove it.”

Her eyes rolled. “Oh yes, what a great idea. How do you suggest I do that?”

His fingers brushed her chin, the sudden devilment both attractive and alarming.

“Why don’t we start with you taking off your knickers, love? Not wet for me? Prove it.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Klaus’ smile widened. “Not shy, are you love?”

Temper made her reckless, and Caroline let her own dimples peak out as she reached up to fiddle with a button on his Henley. “Nothing shy about it, sugar. But I afraid I can’t fulfill your request.”

“Why is that?”

“I’d have to be wearing them. Have a nice night, Klaus.”

* * *

“Smile for the camera, love. Would hate for them to think we don’t like each other.”

The low, heated murmur had her gut clenching, stubbornly pushing down the flush of temper and arousal. Caroline glanced around from underneath her lashes, smiled.

“You can get that Grammy posthumously, if your hand slides any lower.”

Klaus dragged fingertips against her bare spine. “Come now, love - give the fans a little something.”

She arched a brow, leaned into him just a little. “The fans?”

His gaze heated and when his eyes landed on her, her breath hitched. “What I want requires a fare bit of privacy.”

Her smile was real this time and she stepped away. Tossing her hair, she paused and leaned to murmur her next words before sauntering to her next interview.

“Staring at my ass isn’t going to help you determine if I’m wearing panties, Klaus. But you’re welcome to guess later.”

* * *

“A pitcher of tea?”

Caroline turned, mouth tight with fury as she looked at Klaus. The door behind him shut, blocking off the sounds of the after party, and she watched him warily. His eyes were dark with emotions he couldn’t read and she shrugged.

“Long Island Ice Tea. Bonnie’s thing and he deserved it.”

“You mistake me, Caroline,” Klaus chided as he stepped close enough she could smell the cigarettes his brother had been smoking, the faintest touch of sweat from their performance. “Lockwood is lucky you didn’t break that wine bottle over his head.”

She laughed, shrugged. “I embarrassed him, but he’ll look like an idiot for suing me for that. If I damage his face, then that’s something else. You should go back inside.”

He reached up and traced her bottom lip slowly, gaze intent. “You should come with me.”

“There are enough rumors about us as is, Klaus.”

“I haven’t left your flat doing the walk of shame, so I’ll have to disagree with you.” His lips curved just a touch. “Besides, you offered me a guess earlier and I haven’t had time to collect.”

She arched both brows. “Why don’t you then?”

His gaze roamed down her body, dimples flirting when he looked at her. “Will you come inside?”

“No.”

Another brush across her lip. “Then I’ll see you on the red carpet, love. When you’re picking out your dress, think of me.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll be thinking of how to peal you out if it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you going to hide here forever?”

Caroline glanced over at her mom, that familiar face a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Her guitar was next to the swing, but she hadn’t had the urge to pick it up. “Do you think I’m hiding?”

“Well, you’re not fighting back, and that surprises me.” Liz wasn’t wearing her cop face, but it wasn’t that far away, either.

She nodded, kicked the swing little, sighed. “I’m trying to figure it out.”

Liz sat next to her, stared at forest behind their house. “We both know how I felt about you singing.”

“You were very gracious that I won our bet,” Caroline reminded her, nudging her with an elbow. “You even ate my celebration cake with a smile.”

“It was never a fear that you wouldn’t flourish, Caroline. I’ve always known you’d fight for what you wanted, find your feet. It was fear of what would change when you did.”

“The tabloids are a never ending pack of nonsense,” Caroline sighed. “But Tyler…”

“Good riddance,” Liz dismissed, eyes narrowed. “Katherine got you out of that horrible contract, you’ve had months to stew in your anger. No record company, no management. What are you going to do?”

Caroline sighed and kicked the swing. “Well, I’m going to bite back, hard. Obviously.”

“How?”

“I hate that someone else could strip me of my self-identify,” Caroline whispered. “They took something of me and they exploited it. I can’t go back to that.”

“No,” Liz agreed gently. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t go forward.”

Caroline took her hand and squeezed it. Licking lips chapped from nerves, she glanced at her mom. “How do you feel about London?”

* * *

 

It was pissing down, just his luck.

Klaus adjusted the hood of his rain jacket, sighing as he dodged the crush of bodies. This last week had been blissfully silent, his manager under the strictest of orders to leave him be unless it was an emergency.

He needed a break.

A flash of gold from a magazine and his jaw tightened as he glimpsed the familiar line of her cheekbone, the curve of her lips. Caroline. If he could get his fingers around that ex-boyfriend’s throat he’d gladly choke him. That her manager and record company had operated with knowledge of the sex tape, that they’d worked with Tyler to exploit her popularity was abhorrent.

She hadn’t returned any of his calls.

He’d left it alone, Katherine having passed along that Caroline had retreated to Virginia. Her mother the Sheriff was known for her no nonsense approach to paparazzi, having jailed around a dozen during her daughter’s rise to fame.

He was giving Caroline another week, and then he’d risk that jail cell. His cheek still burned from that teasing kiss the night of the Grammy’s, that vibrant sparkle to her gaze that left him half hard when he thought about it. He’d finally moved the Grammy to a closet, unwilling to look at the constant reminder of her presence.

It’s a gone to shite so quickly.

His phone buzzed and he cursed, ducking down to answer as the rain picked up. “What?”

“Now see, with this British charm of yours, how exactly _do_ you melt off those panties?”

His lips curved, and the weather and crowds evaporated. “Hello, Caroline. If I recall, _you_ prefer not to wear knickers.”

She hummed a noise that had him counting backwards, unwilling to explain a hard on when he finally met his sister for lunch. “Are you home? I’d…”

Klaus straightened, ignoring the water hitting his face. “Love? It’s not like you to be shy. I think the first time we met, you smiled and told me I was full of hooey. I had to look it up.”

She snorted out a laugh, the noise welcome. “Yeah, well, that hasn’t changed. Can you please ask your doorman to let me in?”

His heart started to hammer, lips curling. “Are you wearing knickers?”

“Ha ha,” she drawled, that hint of southern rounding her vowels. “I brought my mom.”

“What?”

“I’ve got a plan, and I’d like your help,” a faint note of hesitation under the bravado. “I mean, you don’t have to, but I’d hoped…”

He turned, heading back to the crush of the tube. “Tell Pete I said to let you in. I’ll be home in about half an hour.”

“Oh sure, I’ll just say ‘Pete, Klaus says to let me in.’ He’s totally… letting me in,” Caroline murmured in bemusement. “Alrighty. Thank you. It’s freezing.”

“Welcome to London. There is hot chocolate above the stove. Don’t touch my tea. I’ll see you soon.”

Klaus texted Rebekah and smiled. Caroline was here, with her mum. She wanted his help. Lips curling, he picked up his pace.

Far be it for him to disappoint.

* * *

 

Caroline bit her lip, glanced over at the closed door to Klaus’ room. He’d walked in rain damp, smelling so damn good and he’d been disgustingly charming with her mom. Sweeping up their by then cold drinks, producing tea her southern mom had loved; even if he’d grimaced at the amount of sugar that Liz had added.

Her mom had stuck around for the rough explanation of her plan, Caroline having been unwilling to admit what it was until then. Klaus had listened with that straight forward intensity, eyes glittering at each twitching display of nerves she couldn’t help. Anger lingered there, but it wasn’t aimed at her.

Amazingly, he’d agreed to her idea.

“I’ve got a few favors to call in,” Klaus told her. “Marcel in particular owes me part of his soul. It’ll work out.”

“Marcel Gerard?” She knew she sounded faint, but the DJ/Producer was riding a winning streak. His name on any project right now was gold.

A wicked grin that went straight to her gut. “Trust me.”

God help her, she did.

“I should go,” Liz interrupted, smiling tiredly. But her eyes were thoughtful. “Caroline is quite used to this traveling thing. I’m not.”

“I’ll go with you,” Caroline insisted, looking for her scarf and jacket, her boots.

“Nonsense. You’ll be up most of the night now that you’ve got your teeth in this and we both know it.” Liz smiled at Klaus. “It’s why I insisted on two rooms. My girl doesn’t sleep.”

Klaus stood. “I’ll ring a car around.”

“That’s not necessary. You do speak English here. I can find our hotel.”

“I insist.”

“It’s really…”

Klaus dimpled at her, lip curling in amusement. “I see where your daughter gets it. Sheriff, please. This way Caroline won’t worry.”

Liz caved, and Klaus had made arrangements. Caroline hadn’t expected the side eye from her mom, a delicately arched brow. The lowly murmured words only for Caroline’s ears.

“I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”

Caroline had gaped at Liz as she left. Klaus shut the door, casting his gaze in her direction in the sudden silence. “Do you mind if I clean up, Caroline? The tube isn’t the most pleasant experience during a storm.”

“What? No. It’s your place. I can entertain myself.”

Now Klaus was in the shower, and she was trying not to think of him naked. All that skin and hard muscle, of how he was built on those distracting lean lines. The way the water would flatten and darken those tempting curls.

It wasn’t working.

Casting her gaze around the room, her eyes landed on an acoustic guitar. Caroline chewed on her lip and then swallowed.  She’d apologize if she needed to.

Picking it up, she carried his guitar back to the couch and stroked the well cared for wood. She hummed a note, fingers thrumming the strings, searching for the music that she’d been chasing since she’d landed in London. Digging for a pen, she scribbled a series of notes on her palm, hummed them to herself before slowly strumming them.

Slowly, she lost herself in the music.

She’d almost finished the melody when she noticed Klaus. He’d pulled on jeans, a faded Henley, and his curls were damp on his forehead. She caught the end of the pen between her teeth before trying a smile. “Sorry. I should’ve asked?”

“The only way seeing you with my guitar could be any sexier would be if you were naked,” he told her bluntly.

Caroline froze as he moved forward, bare feet silent on the wood floors. Klaus crouched down next to her, traced her knuckles with the pads of his fingers. “Why come to me, Caroline?”

She licked her lips. “You’ll think I’m silly.”

His gaze lifted to hers, eyes dark. “Now, that’s quite unlikely. Even when I wanted to put you over my knee, I hardly thought you silly.”

“That would not have gone well for you,” she drawled, eyes narrowed. His lips curved, just a little, and she wondered at the devilment there. Hastily, she pressed her fingers against his chin, quieting him. “This is a risk, for me. I love music, Klaus. The crowds, the fan interaction, those are great; I adore being on stage. But it’s music that I love. I’ve only got one shot at this. And it’s probably crazy, shifting tacts like this…”

“Your voice is suited to more than one genre, love,” Klaus broke into her ramblings with serious eyes. “I’d have never agreed to that duet otherwise, crossover or not. I’d listen to you sing for the rest of my life, Caroline. I knew it the first time you sauntered into the recording studio and turned my newest single into sex with your voice, just to prove you could.”

“Oh.”

His lips curved and Klaus brought her cold fingers to his lips, lingered as he looked at her from under dark lashes. “You’re a bit of a brat, as you’re perfectly aware.”

“Doesn’t stop you from thinking about my knickers,” she parroted. Klaus made an amused noise.

“I’m more interested in what underneath, sweetheart.”

Caroline took a deep breath, let her eyes wander down the lines of him before flicking her gaze to his face. “Me too.”

He tilted his head, and air shifted between them to something heated. “Caroline…”

She smiled hesitantly, tried not to fidget. “Are you going to say our timing is bad?”

Klaus snorted and stood, tugging the guitar free and setting it carefully aside before staring down at her. “That’s the least of my concerns. I’m not interested in casual, not with you. The next few months are going to be chaotic. I won’t be a regret, Caroline, not if I can help it. You need to understand that, going in.”

She stood and faced him with stubborn eyes. Caroline let her fingertips hesitantly brush the collar of his shirt. “I had a plan, the night of the Grammy’s. Then my PR team dropped the bomb as we waited for our post-Grammy interviews and it just went to hell.”

His head tilted, eyes heated. “Did you, now? I’d wondered. That dress was unfair in all the best ways, love.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, stroking her fingers up his throat, just to watch the way he swallowed at her touch. “You think you’re so charming, with the accent and dimples.”

“I am, sweetheart,” Klaus murmured, hands going to her hips as he smiled at her. “Are you going to let me charm you, Caroline?”

She felt her lips curl and fiddled with a button on his shirt. “I thought I was the one with a plan?”

“I’d love to hear the specifics,” Klaus assured her, thumbs brushing up under her hem to run across the soft skin if her waist. “Preferably later, and naked. But you’re on my side of the pond now, and as such, I’ll be the one seducing. Invite me to Virginia, and we can test out this ‘roll in the hay’ I keep hearing about.”

She reared back, eyes narrowing. “A _roll in the hay_? _Really_?”

He laughed lowly at her outrage, one hand settling hotly against the base of her spine, pulling her hips flush against his own. “I’ve personally never seen the appeal. Seems a bit uncomfortable for all parties involved.”

“Well,” Caroline challenged softly, glancing up between her lashes.“It would depend on how well you kiss me.”

A wicked curve of those lips, and his head dipped. He took his time, feathering his mouth against hers. Caroline swayed into his chest, lips parting in invitation; the sudden pressure of his teeth against her bottom lip jolted through her. His hold encouraged her closer, fingers winding through her hair and she moaned as the softness left their kiss, his tongue velvet against hers.

Her lips burned when he pulled back, chest heaving as his eyes dragged across her flushed cheeks, down to the rumbled collar of her shirt. Deliberately, she ran her tongue over her lower lip. “Do you bite everywhere?”

His smile was hot and greedy in all the best ways. “I’ve wanted to dig my teeth into some very delectable parts of you for some time, Caroline - your lip, the curve of your breasts, your sexy ass.”

Caroline snorted out a laugh, and let her hands slid down the line of his ribs to hook into the belt loops of his jeans. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips across the scruff of his jaw. “I’m hearing a lot of talk, and not a lot of _doing_ , Klaus.”

A low laugh rumbled in his throat and Caroline yelped as he dipped and hoisted her over his shoulder. Klaus shamelessly palmed her ass as he strode back into his bedroom. She was laughing when he dropped her onto the messy sprawl of his sheets.

His eyes glittered as he followed her onto the bed, a smile tugging at his lips. “I must confess, sweetheart, I’m most curious. What exactly are you wearing under those jeans?”

Sitting up, she pulled her sweater over her head. Grinning at his sucked in breath at the sight of her bra, Caroline flicked open the catch and let her breasts fall free. “Here I thought you planned on finding out.”

Klaus caught her wandering hand, paused to touch the chords written on her skin, before he shifted so the heat of him was between her thighs. “Oh no sweetheart, I’ve had ample time to think about this, about you exactly in this position. And so many others. I’m going to savor.”

“Have you?”

He snorted, pressing one hand low against her stomach, smoothing across soft skin. “Let’s not pretend that you didn’t have that intention, with each of your teases. Those blood distracting shorts, and lovely dresses with the ridiculous hemlines, with your bloody gorgeous legs; I confess, I find your brand of deviousness quite the turn on, specifically when so many people take your sweetness at face value.”

Caroline arched both brows, breath lifting her breasts. She was immensely gratified by the darkening of his eyes, the way his gaze traced the flush of arousal across her chest. She deliberately fluttered her lashes, letting disbelief color her voice. “I’ll have you know, I’m very sweet.”

A flash of dimples. “Oh, I’ve every intention of determining exactly how _sweet_ you are, Caroline. But I know exactly how I want you, and I’m not in a mood to be rushed.”

She shivered, at the way the timbre of his voice lowered, rough with arousal and sensual promise. When she spoke, her voice was breathless. “And how is that, exactly?”

The slightest curve of his brow, his smile sin in all the best ways. “Begging.”

Caroline sucked in her breath as his head dipped, mouth all wet, delicious pressure as he sucked and nipped a path up her torso, lingering anywhere he got the slightest twitch of muscle. Her fingers dug into his sheets, lips parting on shuddering breaths. She made a noise of complaint when he kissed a line between her breasts. “Klaus!”

He laughed below her collarbone, nipping lightly. “Yes, love?”

She huffed, shifting her hips against his. Caroline moaned at the fleeting pressure, rolled her hips again. “That’s not where you promised me teeth.”

“My apologies,” he drawled, running his scruff along sensitive skin. “How can I deny such sweet entries?”

Her gaze narrowed at his tone, the hard bulge of his cock a sure sign that he was aroused as she. She took a breath, ready to tell him exactly where she wanted his mouth, when he slid a hand upwards to cup her breasts, his mouth running along the curve of her breasts before licking across one nipple. A whine escaped her, spine arching, her hands shifting to grip the wild tangle of damp curls.

Klaus took his cues from her body. Each curl of his tongue, each scrape of teeth experimenting until he’d perfected the combination and switched breasts. Caroline could no more control rough grind of her hips than her urgent, gasping demands. She tugged sharply at his hair as Klaus pulled away, the familiar coil of arousal in her stomach demanding _more_.

His cheeks were flushed and he removed his shirt impatiently. Her gaze immediately scanned all the bare skin greedily, hands dropping to roam the muscles she’d fantasized about. He didn’t let her so much as touch the tattoo on his shoulder, catching her hand.

“Now who’s teasing?”

Klaus laughed and tweaked her nipple before dragging his free hand towards the buttons of her jeans. “You can touch me later.”

“I want to touch you _now_.”

“And I want to lick you until you scream,” Klaus said roughly, voice faltering when it became clear just how much she _wasn’t_ wearing as he carefully worked her jeans down her hips. He shifted his hand, delving his thumb through her wet folds before sliding back up to press lightly, and then in rougher strokes against her clit. With her jeans still bunched around her thighs, she could really only roll her hips into his hand. Her eyes flew open as he pulled away, deliberately licking the wetness from his thumb.

The want, and unfettered greed in his gaze, throbbed through her. His lips curled and his licked along his upper lip.  “My bed, my rules, love.”

“I’m going to remember this,” she warned as she helped him kick her jeans off. He spread her thighs and grinned impishly.

“I should hope so.”

Any coherency she’d left disappeared with the first stroke of his tongue. Warm and wet, it was so much better than his hand and was just as wicked as his way with words. By the time she was riding the edge of her orgasm, she knew she was begging, and Caroline didn’t care. It crashed over her in waves, until she had to push his head away, panting heavily.

There was a rough sound of jeans hitting the floor, the rustle of a condom and she lifted her lashes as Klaus crawled back up her body. Unexpectedly, he traced her lips, gaze taking in each flushed line of her face. “You’re so lovely, Caroline. I think this look might be my favorite.”

“What look is that?”

He hooked her thigh, spreading her thighs as he guided himself that first inch inside her. A shudder ran across his skin, jaw working as he slid all the way in. “ _Mine_.”

She curled her legs around his hips, nails digging into his shoulder at the new position. He gave her little mercy, moving at an angle that had her crying out repeatedly. Clenching on the length of his cock, Caroline ground down on each thrust. Klaus dropped desperate kisses across her breasts, one hand sliding to tease her clit until she came with a near scream. His teeth scraped her shoulder as he followed her, moaning her name in a voice she wanted to hear again.

Ragged. Full of surrender.

She looked at him from beneath heavy lashes as he lifted his head. She cupped the line of his jaw and ran her thumb along his scruff. “So your plan wasn’t bad.”

He snorted and rolled off her, returning shortly without having bothered to find pants. Crawling in next to her, he tugged her against his side and smoothed her hair. “Nap, sweetheart. You’re going to need a little rest.”

She sure hoped so.

* * *

 

**_8 Months Later_ **

Caroline opened her eyes as warm, familiar hands settled on her shoulders. Klaus arched both brows, his rock’n roll grin, complete with dimples, wide on his face. The rush of adrenaline hit her hard as she matched that smile.

“It’s quite a turnout.”

“I’d kiss Marcel for it, but my fiancé is a bit grumpy about those things.”

That smile somehow widened. A familiar, deafening roar from the crowd turned her blood to butterflies. “Ready, then?”

She impulsively shifted, leaning to press her mouth to his. His hands gripped her hips, mouth falling open. She pulled back just as his tongue licked at her lips, and laughed.

“For luck!”


End file.
